


Blood isn't thicker than water

by FanStoriesCo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Teasing, spar, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanStoriesCo/pseuds/FanStoriesCo
Summary: Things in life don't always go as planned. When Annette finally confronts her father about his disappearance, she doesn't get the reaction she expected.By: ♍
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Blood isn't thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the bad grammar!

It was late at night and Annette was restless. She had dark circles under her eyes as she fidgeted around, waiting outside the knight’s hall. This was the most important moment of her life. All she had to do was push those doors open and everything would change. Annette would finally see her father after years of waiting. Waiting. The answer to all her questions was beyond those doors, yet she couldn’t find the strength to move forward. Worries spiraled around her head: _What if he doesn’t want to see me again? What if he doesn’t return home? He ignored me the whole time. He didn’t even look at me. What if he pretends I don’t exist?_ She continued to think up multiple scenarios, when the doors suddenly flung open.

Annette flinched, “F- oh! Sylvain!”

“What a surprise. You don’t usually hang around here, especially at this late hour. Waiting for me?” Sylvain grinned wearily. He looked as bloodshot as she was. 

“Even late at night, you’ll never stop with your skirt-chasing antics will you?” Annette replied, mirroring his enthusiasm.

He chuckled wholeheartedly, “That’s when all the fun begins though!”

Annette smiled at him, “Good night, Sylvain. If you ever need anything, you know who to call!”

He sighed in relief, “...Thanks.” S waved a goodbye to her as he walked away.

Annette was glad he didn’t have to force himself to act normal around her. She still remembered his wide eyes when he saw what his brother had turned into. Every strike into that beast’s deformed body was a strike into his heart. Annette noticed him hesitate as he plunged his lance into the core of the monster - the finishing touch. Ever since then, his eyes have looked so lifeless. She knew that Sylvain didn’t get along with his brother. He kept on telling the professor that he didn’t mind him killing his brother that it almost seemed like he wanted the opposite. Throughout the battle, he repeated the same things: _He’s a thief. He’s been hurting me my whole life. I don’t care_ . In the end, he cried the most for him. Annette shuddered in fear. _What if I never make up with my father? What will I do then? Everything I’ve done would’ve been for naught._ She set a confident look on her face and prepared herself for the worst. _Nothing will change if I don’t go in. I didn’t get the chance to talk to him because we were in the middle of a battle, but he can’t ignore me now._ Annette pushed the doors wide open.

“Father,” she said, watching him stare into the flames of the hearth. It reflected his red hair and turquoise eyes - the same ones she inherited. He didn’t look at her. Annette walked towards him, her fury as resolute as the shadows of the fire dancing around. She stood beside his unmoving body. “Father,” she repeated once more, firmly. 

His eyes looked over at her, albeit rather nonchalantly. He shut his eyes and looked back at the hearth.

“Stop ignoring me. Why won’t you look at me?” Annette pleaded.

“I’m sorry,” he said wistfully. “You don’t deserve a father like me.”

Annette clenched her fists and bit her lip. The questions Annette had always wanted to ask him began sputtering out at that moment, “Why are you saying things like that? Why are you apologizing? Why did you leave without saying anything? Why didn’t you write to us? Why-”

He interrupted promptly, “It is just as you said. I left you without saying anything. I abandoned my own family. And I truly regret it-” 

“Then come back. Tell that to Mother. She’s been waiting for you for so long that she's become ill. I’m not the one who needs to hear these things from you,” Annette interjected desperately. All her worries have finally materialized. She could feel her throat becoming dry.

“I don’t deserve the right to see her or you ever again.”

“We’re family! It doesn’t matter whether you deserve us or not! We _want_ you to come back! Why can’t you understand?” she cried out hopelessly.

“I have only caused problems for you and your mother,” he replied, seemingly ignoring Annette’s words. “My return has already begun to cause problems for _you_ , Annette.”

“It hasn’t-”

“I must be going now. Should you ever wish for me to disappear from your life, tell me and I will do so immediately,” he responded hastily. “Farewell.” Annette attempted to grab his sleeve, but he brushed her off. He left her alone with the dying fire; the only light illuminating the room being the wax candles on the walls. Her whole world stopped at that moment.

Annette’s hand dropped to her sides and she fell to the ground, hot tears threatening to spill. She tried to fight off the lump in her throat to no avail. Her cries echoed across the room. She thought it would be okay. She lived her whole life telling herself everything would be fine, but now it wasn’t. Annette attempted to wipe her tears, but they kept on flowing uncontrollably. Her voice cracked as she spoke, “I’m okay.” She wrapped her arms around herself and stood up shakily. “I’m okay.” She breathed erratically, repeating those same words like a mantra. _I’m okay_ . She wandered around the monastery grounds, hoping that the fresh air would help clear her mind. It was silent, almost serene. The sound of her steps were the only things she could hear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I will be okay_. As soon as she opened her eyes, it was as though she had been transported to somewhere completely different. Her eyes lingered on the training grounds. Hoping to vent her anger by hitting a dummy, she pushed the great doors open. Annette marveled at the sight of the training grounds that seldom entered. Moonlight illuminated the empty arena. The humming of cicadas and occasional whistling of the wind filled the air.

After taking all of it in, Annette decided to set up the training dummy. She would usually use her magic or an axe to fight, but she wanted to switch it up this time. Using reason would destroy the dummy in seconds and an axe would use up a lot of her strength. Annette hummed to herself while hovering over all the weapons in the armory. In the end, she decided that using a sword would be the best choice. It’s quick and it wouldn’t make a mess of the training dummy. Plus, she could hit the dummy for much longer. The perfect stress reliever. Annette lunged forward. She stabbed the dummy multiple times. She brought her arms downwards and slashed its bottom half, then hit it again diagonally. She rinsed and repeated these same moves, sometimes implementing methods that the professor used.

It seemed like hours had passed until someone interrupted, “You have good form.”

Annette yelps, her grip on her sword loosening. She didn’t need to turn around to know whose voice that was. She breathes a sigh of relief, “Felix, you shouldn’t scare me like that!” She pauses, “How long have you been here?”

“I called out to you before coming in. Seems like you were too busy training to hear me,” he replies, nodding in approval.

_Déjà vu._ “Huh, I see…,” she draws out awkwardly.

“Your eyes are puffy.”

Annette interrupts quickly, “Must be the wind!” She looks back at him, only to dart her eyes back towards the dummy when she realizes he’s been staring. _He definitely noticed that I’ve been crying._ Annette tries to make herself seem busy by getting into a stance, but his stares made her feel more self-conscious.

Felix draws his sword, “Interesting.” Annette sighs in relief when he doesn't pry any further. He cocks his head towards the center of the arena, “Wanna spar? It’s difficult to get experience when training alone.”

Annette furrows her brows, “Um, with me? I’m not that good at using swords. I’m more of a reason person.”

“All the more reason to spar with me. Also, that training dummy says otherwise,” he gestured towards the tattered doll. “Er, no pun intended,” he added stiffly.

Annette giggles sheepishly, “If you say so.”

“Good. You’ll prove to be a strong opponent. I can finally see your crumbs and yums move in action-”

“No, stop right there! When are you ever going to let that go?! I told you to forget about the greenhouse thing!” she shrieks, pursing her lips.

“I never agreed to forgetting it though.”

“Argh! Well you should! It’s a stupid song I made when I was hungry!”

“Are we ever going to get started?”

“Once you stop teasing me then- wait. How about this?” Annette’s lips curve upwards into a devious smile. “If I win, then you have to forget about the greenhouse incident!”

“What, no way-”

“Scared you’ll lose?”

“To you? Of course not. What’s in it for me?”

Annette ponders for a few seconds, panicking, “Ah, um, how about a steak dinner? Or maybe I can do more of your chores or something-”

“You’re not exactly helping me forget about the steaks and cakes.”

“I know, I know, be quiet for a second-”

“If I win, then you need to sing for me again.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Ready? Go!”

Felix charged towards her, preparing to land a blow. Annette parries and uses her foot to keep her steady.

“Wait, how do we do this? Also, who said that you winning means-”

“First one down loses, easy.”

Felix stays on the offensive. He attacks her relentlessly, pushing her towards the edge. Annette ducks and dodges his attack. She hits the back of his knees. Felix falters slightly. She quickly rises above him and prepares to strike. He recovers and deflects her attack. Annette attempts to jab his chest. However, he counters her move. He continues to hit her. She struggles to repel his attacks. A final prod with his sword pushes her to the ground. He plunges the tip of his sword beside her neck and crouches down to her level.

“It’s my win,” he smirks.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she managed to breathe out, “That was fun!”

At that moment, the two of them became extremely aware of the other’s presence. The ends of Felix’s hair grazed Annette’s cheeks lightly. He took in the sight of disheveled appearance - strands of her red hair scattered across the ground, her chest puffing up and down as she tried to regain her composure. They could hear each other’s uneven breaths. They stared at each other for what seemed like years. Unexpectedly, the tall doors to the training grounds opened. A head popped out from its slit.

“Felix, I think I’ll take you up on that spar,” Sylvain gasped lightly in shock, “I mean, never mind, looks like I’m interrupting you two.” Felix stands up and grunts. Sylvain winks at him, “Just pretend I’m not here- ow! Why did you hit me?!”

Annette gets up, turning around so the pink tint of her cheeks wouldn’t be visible. “I-I should get going now. I haven’t gotten any sleep yet,” she stammered, tucking a single hair behind her ear. 

“Right,” he scratched the back of his neck. “Are you feeling better?” he asked cautiously.

Annette flinched a bit. _So he did notice._ _Did he spar with me just so I could feel better?_ She beamed at him, “Yeah… thanks for that. You’re not as evil as I thought you were. Let’s do this again sometime, alright?” Picking up her sword, she began to head back to the dorms.

He hummed in agreement. As he watched Annette’s back retreat away from him, he called out to her, “If you were hoping I’d forget about our agreement, you’re wrong.”

Annette came to a halt. She turned to him, her face flushed, “I take it back! You’re the absolute worst! Once a bully, always a bully!” She launches her sword towards him and runs off.

Felix barely had any time to process what just happened, “What the-”

Sylvain cooed, “Ooh, you heartbreaker! I didn’t think you had it in you! You’ve really got to work on your tactics though.” He wraps his arm around Felix, “If you need help taking it to the next level, then I- what the hell?! Stop hitting me!”

“You wanted to spar right? We’re sparring.”

“Wait, stop! I don’t have a weapon! Hold on-”

Cries from the training grounds reverberated throughout the night.


End file.
